


[Podfic] My Heart and Soul are Yours

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: FMA Podfics [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pain, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: In a world where soulmates can feel the other's pain, being Edward Elric's comes with a whole host of problems.A podfic of Xyriath's fic.





	[Podfic] My Heart and Soul are Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Heart and Soul are Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594552) by [Xyriath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath). 



> Thanks to Xyriath for giving me permission to podfic their work. Thanks to the podfic discord for helping me choose a cover. Please note that I did not tag this fic as underage. Ed is 17 years old when he and Roy get together.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FMA/Heart-and-Soul_wo-chain_big.png)

cover art by me [click for bigger]

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FMA/%5bFMA%5d%20My%20Heart%20and%20Soul%20Are%20Yours.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:23:07 | 14 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FMA/%5bFMA%5d%20My%20Heart%20and%20Soul%20Are%20Yours.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:23:07 | 15 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Running Up That Hill](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEdAbp9enow) in a cover version by Placebo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


End file.
